With the development of mobile communication technologies, electronic products such as cellphone, PAD, laptop etc. have become a necessity in people's life, and such electronic products are provided with an antenna system so that they become electronic communication products having communication functions.
An laser direct structuring (Laser Direct Structuring, LDS) antenna in the related art is generally installed into a speaker box. However, the size of a gap between the speaker box and a metal back cover which serves as an antenna radiator of a cellphone is difficult to be controlled within 0.1 mm. Moreover, coupled antennas are sensitive to the gap size between antennas, tiny difference in the gap size may result in dozens or hundreds MHz of frequency offset, which may lead to significant frequency offset difference between antennas, thereby restricting the application of coupled antenna in the cellphone.
Therefore, there is a necessity to provide a new antenna device so as to solve the above problem.